


Love that transcend through time

by Beadlight11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Immortality, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beadlight11/pseuds/Beadlight11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many years had Eren lived since the end of the reign of the titans? Intending to pass through a small town, he found himself facing the unexpected, meeting former comrades and perhaps, find himself again? -Discontinued-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living through centuries

Eren POV

So close. So close they were to victory and freedom. They had came too far, lost too many to lose now. Wall Maria, broken down by the armored titan years ago was finally sealed, the basement in his old house, locked away, was unveiled to reveal his Father’s research on the titans and their origins.  Apparently, the titans had been a mistake, a mistake that came about due to human experimentations. The very same experiments conducted to create humans strong enough to protect this world, had been the very downfall of humanity. His Father had described some sort of machine that was controlling the mindless titans from a place that wasn't too far away from Shiganshina.

 _Fuck._ They were so close to destroying this machine and ending the reign of the titans. So close to freeing themselves from this never-ending nightmare. Only they were surrounded by titans, gnawing and chasing him and his teammates. There were so few from the Survey Corps left. The last he saw, Mikasa and Armin had been alive. He prayed to whatever god up there that his Corporal Levi was still alive. “Get out of the way!!!” he yelled. His power to control titans was weakening. Only some of them listened while there were a few still running after him. His stamina was draining. His wounds were healing too slowly. Prior, he had already turned into his titan form three times. Could he really afford a fourth transformation?

Time was ticking, he couldn't worry. Transforming into a titan was the only way if he wanted to destroy the machine. The machine, he could see it. _A strong resolve and a clear mind._ He can’t lose himself, not when he so was close.

\------------------------

 _We did it._ He watched as the titans chasing him fall and dissolve into nothing. Transforming back into human form, he head outside to watch the fallen titans. “Eren!!” Mikasa and Armin. _They survived._ Tears were running down their faces as they hug each other in joy. “The others? What about Corporal Levi?” he questioned them both. “Eren…..” their faces changed to one of sorrow and grief. _No._ It couldn't be, he would never leave him. “Where is he?” Mikasa and Armin took him to where he was lying. He saw Squad Leader Hanji by his side trying to cease the bleeding. “Eren, I’m sorry…” why was she saying that? Corporal Levi was still alive, he was still breathing.

“No…no!! He’s still alive, we can still save him, Squad Leader Hanji, do something! Please….please…” He couldn't do anything but cry, was there really nothing he could do? “Eren…” his voice was raspy and weak. _He wasn't going to make it._  “Corporal Levi!! No, you can’t leave me…we finally…after so many years, won humanity the freedom it deserved so don’t give up….you can’t give up now!!”

“Eren…you shitty brat, I don’t want your crying face to be the last thing I see, I love you so much, don’t make me worry….” _Love._ It was such a rare word between the both of them. The little gesture of affection they did, their kisses, their hugs, how they look at one another, was enough to let him know that the Corporal love him as much as he did. “Hahaha, that’s so unlike you Corporal. I love you…I love you...I’m sorry...I'm sorry I don’t say it enough, don’t worry about me anymore Corporal…we’ll definitely meet again in the future, I promise you!!” And just like that, he was gone.

\------------------------

Everything was a blur after that. Humanity couldn't afford a repeat of what happened. They used his power to alter the memories of everyone staying within the walls. They were lead to believe that they were free after several years of the monarchy’s control. A democratic system was established consisting of Commander Erwin, Commander Pixis, Squad Leader Hanji and Armin. Humanity was allowed to step out of the walls and explore the world that was rightfully theirs. They did everything they could to make everyone equal, where there was no line between the rich and poor. They had land now for agriculture, meat was no longer limited to the rich, and people had jobs where they were getting paid the amount they deserved. It was as if the titans were nothing more than a nightmare. Things were looking up finally.

Only, he wasn't fine at all. He never expected this. Reiner had approached him asking to join them. _The other warriors._ He refused to. Never did he expect to be told that he would not live as a regular human being. His titan powers were still there. He would never age, stuck in his 16 year old body. His power to control titans and humans alike, his regeneration abilities won’t disappear. _He was a monster._

They explored the outside world, far, far beyond the walls, just him, Armin and Mikasa. The world he and Armin read in the books, the burning water, lands of ice, snowfields of sand, it was beautiful. Still, time passed by too fast and he watched his friends slowly getting older. Hanji and Armin had tried to come up with a cure but there was no success whatsoever. After his friends were gone, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Ymir approached him again and invited him to their village. He couldn't refuse, he didn't want to be alone. It wasn't bad meeting people like him. But he didn't fit in, he just couldn't agree with some of their methods. After a while, he left to journey on his own. He watched humanity evolved, invent new machinery, mark new land, creating countries with new leaders and multiplying to become more and more. Times weren't always peaceful. Wars happened, terrorism, the line between rich and poor becoming more prominent as time passes. _Perhaps, it was just human nature._

_\------------------------_

How many centuries had pass with him just wandering idly? There was no meaning in his life, living with no purpose. He had just arrived in a new town, ‘Trost Town’. _Trost..….how nostalgic._ It was getting harder to remember the memories of his past life after so many centuries. He drove in to a hotel ‘Trost Rosemary Hotel’ to stay for the night. It was eerie and creepy, this town. So unlike the other cities and countries he visited. After checking in, he decided to get some food from the diner he saw when he drove by.

 _This was a bad idea._ He got the creeps as he walked through the park. This feeling wasn't right, the aura he felt was evil and downright nasty. Thinking twice, he was just about to turn back when he heard a scream. “Oluo!!!” _No. It couldn't be._ The familiar voice screaming and the name being called out. _Petra and Oluo._ He hurried towards the source of the voice and found himself coming closer to the aura. He couldn't believe his eyes. Petra and Oluo were alive before his eyes. _Reincarnation?_ No, this wasn't the time to think, he had to act. The creature emitting out the aura was on top of Oluo, sucking out his life aura. Petra was injured, another creature of the same kind holding her down but she was still fighting.

He had to help them. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Biting himself, he conjured up two twin blades made up of his own blood. It was something the warriors had taught him long ago that he didn't think would be useful until now. Quietly, he sneaked up to the creature on top of Oluo and slashed the vile thing. The other reacted quickly and made a charge towards him. _Fast._ It was a good thing his body still remembered how to fight. Before long, he managed to slash the other creature, effectively killing it. _What were those things?_

Petra and Oluo! Did they remember him? Were their memories of their past life still intact? The two of them were out, injured and bleeding. He remembered what the elder warrior told him, that his blood had the ability to heal other people as well. He dripped some of his blood onto their wounds. _It’s working!_ “Urghh….” Petra was waking up. Should he address them by the names he knew them by or did that change, hell did they even have their memories? “Are you okay?” he asked her, hoping she remembers him. “Uhh what? What happened?”

Before he could answer, he felt a stab to his chest. _What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this is my first fanfiction for the SNK community. Hopefully it's not too bad, next chapter would be up soon! Thank you for reading!


	2. Fated meeting

Eren POV

“Eren…I can’t lose you, I’ve lost too many already, I can’t lose you too.” Corporal Levi’s grip on him was tightening. This man in front of him, hugging him tightly until he swore he could feel his bones break, was broken. They were in the basement of the castle, his room. Corporal Levi had opened up about his past when he was still working underground, about his relationship with Farlan and Isabel. He had lost so many of his comrades. _Isabel, Farlan, Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther and so many more._ Perhaps it was the alcohol talking or the emotional weight that finally broke him.

“Corporal……I won’t leave you.”

_So don’t leave me too._

\------------------------

 _A flashback._ How long ago had it been since he had one? He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. A wave of pain ran through his entire body. He cursed internally. His regeneration speed really wasn’t as fast as before. “Ah, don’t try and move yet! Your wounds still aren’t healed completely.” He knew that voice. _Petra._ “Where…?”

“You’re at the Scouting Legion headquarters, we brought you back to treat your injuries, it’s the least we could do for helping us back there…..Eren.” _Eren._ She said his name! “Ummm, do you remember me?” he had to ask her. “Yes….oh thank goodness, I was so scared you wouldn’t remember us Eren! I have to tell the rest about this!!” How could he not remember really?

“Eren!!!!!!!” _Another familiar voice._ That person had practically hugged and tackled him with as much force as possible. “Hanji!! He’s injured!!” _Squad Leader Hanji was just the same as before._ “Squad Leader Hanji….” “Eren, please, I’m no longer a squad leader!!”

“Are there others?” he questioned. He missed all of them so much. “Of course there are!! Erwin, Eren’s awake!!”

“Eren…Have you been well?”

 _Commander Erwin._ He still looked the same. As stoic and composed, only he seemed gentler as compared to before. “I’m sorry Eren, Hanji still remains a handful as always.” “Hey!!! That’s rude Erwin!”

“I’m sure you must have a lot of questions, Petra would you leave us along for a while?”

“Of course sir.” Petra answered.

“Commander Erwin?”

“Eren, you don’t have to address me as Commander, there are no titles in this lifetime.” _Right, this was a different lifetime._ He still couldn’t believe that he was talking to Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji after so many years.

“Sir…what is this place? What happened to me?”

“Ah, this is the headquarters of the Scouting Legion. You saw those creatures right? We’re an organization specialized to defeat those creatures. After you saved Petra and Oluo, there was another one hiding in the shadows, they managed to save you and brought you back here for medical treatment.”

“What were those creatures?” he questioned.

“We call them ‘demon deviants’. Weren’t they cute just like the titans?!” replied Hanji. _Just the same as before._ “We knew about their existence three years ago. Some people were mysteriously disappearing in another town so we, the police force at that time, decided to investigate the matter. The deviants were sucking out people’s life force till they materialized into air.  It was difficult at first, guns didn’t work on them so I came up with the idea of using blades to cut them apart. At first, they regenerated, just like the titans, but we managed to find their weak spot. The chest area, the linker core to their power, if we’re able to cut it, they’re as good as dead. They seem to only show themselves at night time. Other than that, we have no idea where they came from.” Hanji replied. _Three years ago._ He didn’t recall any strange events that occurred three years ago for these creatures to suddenly appear. It was strange.

“Eren…Petra told us you saved her and Oluo from two of those deviants. Usually, it takes at least two people to kill one of those things. How did you do it?” Erwin asked. _Was it wise to tell them?_ Could he really trust these people who seemed as though they were similar to a ghost of the past? He seen too much over the years he had been alive. _No._ These were the same people that helped save humanity, he could trust them.

“I…I was able to manipulate my blood into blades. I used that to cut them, I probably hit their weak spot by accident.”

“Blood manipulation?! That’s amazing Eren!! Even in this lifetime you’re still a unique being, please oh please let me conduct some experiments on you!!” exclaimed Hanji. _Experiments huh._ He could still vaguely remember the times Hanji had ‘experimented’ on him. He looked to Erwin for help.

“Hanji, give the boy some space, he’s still wounded.” Thankful for Erwin’s intervention, he looked to his wounds. _Right._ He willed for his regeneration abilities to stop. It wasn’t as though he didn’t trust them, he just didn’t want them to know he was still the same person thousands of years ago. They would freak out.

“Ah, I’m sorry Eren, I just got over-excited. Still, I’m sure you must be happy to meet the rest, they should be here anytime soon!” Hanji exclaimed.

“The rest?”

“Yeap, the rest!” _The rest._ The rest of the people in the Survey Corps he knew that were once dead in his past. He never believed in reincarnation, never seen it with his own eyes. _Until now at least._ Will they still look the same, behaved the same? He knew for a fact that they probably wouldn’t look completely the same. Hanji, Erwin, Petra and Oluo still sported the same facial features but their hair had been styled differently. They wore different clothes and he could have sworn he saw a few tattoos on Petra and Hanji. _What about Corporal Levi?_ Was he still the same person he was before?

“Eren, perhaps you should lay down for a while? You still look tired, we’ll definitely talk more with the rest once you’re refreshed. ” suggested Erwin.

“Okay…” He replied. _Well, this day certainly had been different._

\------------------------

Levi POV

*Slash*

He cut through those things easily. At least, compared to the titans he once experienced, these things weren’t as difficult. However, they seemed to be multiplying in numbers these days. _Another threat to humanity._ It seems as though they could never get a break from saving the world. As if the titans weren’t troublesome enough in the past, these ‘demon deviants’, the name Hanji dubbed them by, were just as ugly.

“Big brother!!” _Isabel._ “You okay there Levi?” _Farlan._ He had never been more thankful when he found out they had been reincarnated in this lifetime with their memories intact. He wouldn’t let his pride get them killed again. _Never again._

“Yeah….I was just thinking, don’t you think these scums have been increasing lately?”

“Come to think of it, yeah, it did seem there were far more in this area. We should report this to Hanji later.” answered Farlan.

“Yeah, let’s meet up with the rest and head back to headquarters.”

 _The others._ They were alive and well in this lifetime. He met Isabel and Farlan at first. He was twelve at that time, just having transferred from France to this small town of Trost. Isabel and Farlan had been his neighbours when he moved in, just a year younger than him. He was so happy at that time, having reunited with his former friends.

He came across Hanji and Erwin in high school at fifteen. From then on, he continued to encounter and meet the people from his past, Mike, Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther and more. _Except for a certain green eyed brat._ He found himself at times missing the kid. He hadn’t met the other brats from the 104th squad so there was still hope that they might meet in the future. He would wait for that time.

 _Times were peaceful._ He went to college with them, had fun, gotten a couple tattoos, got drunk. Perhaps it was desire left from the past but he still felt the need to protect people. Hanji and Erwin must have felt similarly. After all, they had become police officers. That was, until three years ago, when those things had mysteriously appeared. Somehow, Erwin had managed to convince the government to form a separate branch for defeating supernatural beings. Even in this lifetime, he was a cunning manipulative man.

“Big brother!! Everyone is here already, we can head back now!”

\------------------------

What he definitely did not expect was to see a certain green eyed brat lying in his bed. Hanji told him that she had a surprise for him in his room. He ran through the worse possible scenarios in his head but he did not expect a certain Eren Jaeger in his bed.

His hair was longer but his face still sported the same childish features. It could be due to the fact that he was sleeping, but he no longer wore the rage-filled expression he had in the past. Sixteen or seventeen, the kid had to be around that age. Well, at least their age gap appeared to be smaller in this life. Goddamn did he miss the kid. All he wanted to do was kiss him hard on the lips and crush the kid hard in his arms to confirm he was real.  He surpassed the desire to do so seeing that he was injured and sleeping.

“Wake up soon…..Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I wanted to create some character profiles for the characters that appeared so far so here you go!
> 
> Character profiles
> 
> Name: Eren Jaeger  
> Age: 16 physically (real age 1500+)  
> Weight: 60kg  
> Height: 170cm  
> Distinct Features: Brown hair reaching slightly above his shoulders with side-swept bangs. 
> 
> Name: Hanji Zoe  
> Age: 27  
> Weight: 65kg  
> Height: 170cm  
> Distinct Features: Short brown hair. Wearing black glasses, tattoo of a bird at her collarbone. 
> 
> Name: Erwin Smith  
> Age: 28  
> Weight: 90kg  
> Height: 189cm  
> Distinct Features: Short faux hawk hair. 
> 
> Name: Petra Ral  
> Age: 24  
> Weight: 55kg  
> Height: 158cm  
> Distinct Features: Long ginger colour hair tied in a ponytail. Tattoo of a rose on her right arm and butterfly on her left wrist. 
> 
> I'll introduce more characters as the story progress~


End file.
